


Common Cold

by Sharcade



Series: Whump Challenge [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaking, Common Cold, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Illnesses, Pain, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, whump challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: David doesn't feel well, but he won't let that stop him from making sure every camper has the spectacular camp experience they signed up for!





	Common Cold

Max had learned two things in the past thirty minutes.

Firstly, he had learned that David was disgustingly determined. David would probably still show up in front of the mess hall each morning if his legs had been chopped off. If not that, he would at least show up with a cold, which he had done this morning. The second thing Max learned was that David sneezed like a kitten, and it was laughable.

"Alright campers," David began, his voice sounding tired and congested as he forced a smile. "We'll be starting the day off with breakfast, followed by a hike out to the lake for swimming camp! Make sure you eat up, you'll need the energy!"

Max squinted as he watched David, the counsellor ushering campers into the mess hall and occasionally turning away to cough wetly into his elbow. David looked a mess, and frankly, Max was having none of it. Furrowing his brow, Max walked over to David, standing next to him patiently as the counsellor finished letting campers into the mess hall. Max didn't bother speaking; they both knew how these interactions at this point, Max would stand there until David acknowledged him so they could both pretend that Max wasn't trying to get David's attention.

"Can I help you, Max?" David offered, sniffling loudly and rubbing his nose as he held back a sneeze.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Max spat bluntly, jamming his hands into his pocket as he glared up at David.

"What do you mean?"

"You're clearly sick."

"Oh, don't worry about me," David assured, coughing into his elbow once again. "I'm alright, you should be eating to get ready for today's activities!"

"Fuck that," Max shrugged. "I'm more interested in this. What's wrong with you?"

David hesitated for a moment, glancing around tentatively before sighing and kneeling down to Max's level to speak a little softer.

"It's just a cold," David assured, Max taking the opportunity of David's position to press a hand to the counsellor's forehead.

"Yeah, a bad one," Max mused, shaking his hand off and dipping it back into his pocket. "You look like shit."

"Language," David yawned, Max's glare intensifying as the counsellor rubbed an eye. "And that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Where's Gwen?" Max questioned, brushing off David's scorn as he peered around curiously.

"She's in the kitchen," David explained. "Our coffee machine broke, she's using Quartermaster's."

"So you're sick and you don't even have any  _coffee_ in you?!" Max gawked.

Max didn't even know if David drank coffee, but Max sure drank coffee, and he couldn't imagine being sick and not even being able to drink his morning coffee. It explained why David seemed so tired, and the fact only served to further annoy Max: David needed to be in bed, the stubborn asshole.

"Come on, leave us shitty kids with Gwen for the day, you're going back to sleep," Max insisted, grabbing David by the wrist and toting him towards the counsellor's cabin.

"Woah now-!" David chuckled tiredly, digging his heels into the ground and effectively stopping Max. "I can't just abandon Gwen with all the campers."

"Yeah, she might smother you in your sleep at night," Max entertained, yanking David forward so hard that the woozy counsellor almost toppled over. "But I don't want your gross, sick ass around me while I'm eating, so you're going back to bed."

David and Max both knew that wasn't the real reason Max wanted David in bed, but there was no way in hell Max would be admitting that he actually wanted David to feel better, and David could respect Max's reputation enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't get a big head about this," Max warned, David finally relinquishing control and allowing Max to drag him along. "It's not like I give a shit. I just don't want to get sick."

"Of course," David mused, smiling slightly as Max pulled him towards the counsellor's cabin.

The small camper threw the door open, pushing David inside and slamming the door behind him as he ushered David into bed. The counsellor didn't put up much of a fight, his body had really already given up by the time Max got him into bed. David yawned, coughing into his elbow as the air irritated his already clogged and aching throat.

"Where do you keep your medicine?" Max questioned, rummaging through David's desk drawers for anything that would make the counsellor feel better.

"Bathroom cabinet," David informed, rubbing his eye as he fought back another sneeze.

Max returned shortly with a blister pack of what David assumed was some kind of cold medicine - or at least, he hoped it was. David didn't distrust Max, but he could be tricky at times. Offering a quick thanks to Max, David downed the pills, Max thrusting a cup of water at him that David took and nursed tiredly. Max looked over the counsellor, his brow furrowed in annoyance as David rested pathetically on the bed. The counsellor still looked terrible, if not  _slightly_ less miserable than before. Max hunched his shoulders slightly before sighing in reluctance, storming back to David's desk without another word.

"What are you getting?" David yawned, sitting up and trying his best to see Max over the height of the desk.

"Something to make you feel better," Max explained begrudgingly before shooting a glare at David. "Lay back down! And close your stupid eyes."

David obeyed quickly, lying back down in bed and pulling his blanket up to his throat. He let his eyes fall closed, though his mind was still busy with curiosity at whatever Max was planning.

"You're not allowed to enjoy this," Max's voice snapped from somewhere close to the bed. "And you're never allowed to think about it ever again."

A few moments of silence passed before Max began. David's breath immediately caught in his throat as the gentle tones of his guitar filled the room, a quiet song played softly by Max's fingers, the guitar far too big for him but Max far too proud to care. David continued listening in awe; how long had Max known how to play the guitar? He had so many questions, so much praise to shower the boy in, but he kept quite - Max had given him rules, after all. Soon after Max began playing, quiet humming began to blend with his song: Max's voice, Max's humming.

David didn't dare make a sound, his cold fading to the back of his mind as Max played, the imperfections in his shaky hands and simple notes making his song all the more charming to David. It was Max, simple as that.

"Now go to sleep already," Max muttered as the song came to a close, the boy setting the guitar down at the foot of David's bed. "And don't tell anybody that I did this for your dumb ass or I'll kill you."

"Thank you, Max."

"Fuck off."

**Author's Note:**

> I now have an official Tumblr! Feel free to stop by!
> 
> sharcade-involved.tumblr.com


End file.
